Katekyo Hit Man Reborn!: Blinding Blizzard
by Edel Garden
Summary: Mitarashi Seikito is my name, yes Mitarashi like the dango. Anyways here are a few things you should know; Childhood friend is Yamamoto Takeshi, I'm pretendng to be Reborn's big sister, my family owns a ramen shop, if you call me short I'll go Ed on you.
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is going to be my first try at a **Paper Clip **fanfiction I believe it is called. I hope I can do justice. I'll be following the anime but if others think it might be fun to add pieces from the manga let me know. Well shall we get the show on the road?**

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn is © of Amano Akira _**(I heard these were needed for these types of stories)**

**Prolouge **

* * *

><p>Hello my name is Mitarashi Seikito. Yes I know, I know my name is odd right? Mitarashi like the dango* which sadly makes it my favorite sweet. Seikito is...well a male name actually but I'm a girl. My mom wanted to name me Akihiko but thankfully my dad stopped her, at least I can be called Sei, right? Well for my appearance? Well I'm of mixed blood, my mom is European and my dad is Japanese my mom and dad met when he came to study aboard in England and then my mom chased him all the way back here—that might be the American blood in her—but yeah...so I have natural blond hair like my mom's though it has a more of a Draco Malfoy type tint to it and I have my dad's dark brown eyes, my skin is pale but not to pale mind you and I actually tan instead of burn, my height is sadly only 4'11 and I'm already fourteen...can you all feel my pain? Anyways I guess that is it with my introduction you want to know why I did all that? Well I will tell you why...it is so I can tell you all just how I became the Vongola Family's Blizzard Guardian. Yeah you heard me blizzard, you'd think snow but apparently not...well let me get down to business it all started on a Tuesday...or was it a Thursday...<p>

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning when Seikito heard the voices come from next door. The Yamamato family ran a great sushi resturant next door to our ramen shop. Glancing out her window, Sei wouldn't help but smile, "Shi-chan!" yes her child-hood friend Takeshi was taking out the trash in his baseball uniform. It made her smile as her dark brown eyes caught his, "Mornin'."<p>

Yamamoto Takeshi, blinked once, twice, than thrice, before he gave a large grin and a laugh, "Hah, hah! Morning Sei-chan!"placing the lid on the trash he rubbed the back of his head bit curious as he gazed at his child-hood friend, "Are you coming early today?"

Giving a small shake of her head Sei answered in a slight dull tone, "Why would I do that? I woke up early because I wanted to set a recording for the new Gintama episode that will be on." yes she wasn't afraid to admit to all she was an otaku. Her favorite female character was Yamanaka Ino from Naruto and her favorite male character was Gintoki from the awesome that is Gintama. Turning a bit red as she saw Takeshi's bright grin she pointed at him, pouting, "Don't laugh!"

"Maaa, maaa! I'm not! I'm not!" Takeshi was grinning despite her so called threatening stance. Turning and giving a wave he called out, "See you later than!" with that he vanished inside then out once more, bag at his side, metal bat over shoulder with his glove hanging off it and he was gone.

Seikito gazed after her friend before giving a soft sigh. Honestly Takeshi was such a oblivious dork sometimes it made her head hurt. She was the invisible girl after all no one knew who she was but than again that's what she tried to tell herself! Being Takeshi's best friend and also the ice queen who can suddenly turn into a raging blizzard didn't bode well...not her fault she had a tiny bit of American blood that makes her snap if someone calls her small! She was not a damn loli-con! ...She wasn't...damn it.

* * *

><p>Rushing down the block, Seikito was munching on a pop tart—strawberry duh- her hair tied back just like Kikyo's—she is from Inuyasha- she knew it looked odd due to her hair color but who cared! Tugging her bag over her shoulder she blinked a bit, up ahead was Dame-Tsuna talking aloud to himself...with a baby on his head? Was that a fedora? That was so awesome.<p>

"What was with that kid..."

"I'm a hit-man..."

"A hit-man, that's stupid."

Seikito wanted to laugh as she saw his reaction. The typical Dame-Tsuna "Hie", and he stopped while stepping on a tail of a dog? Oh dear. Coming to a slow stop, Sei continued to chew her food watching. This was better than day time television.

"Since when did you...?"

"Grrr..."

Tsuna jerked back eyes wide in fright, he felt himself pale as he clutched the strap of his school bag tightly, "Hie!" the small dog had walked out of the gate it's leash not attached to anything, "It's leash..."

"Bark! Bark!"

"It's leash isn't attached to anything!" Tsuna turned to run not even noticing the small girl behind him, "Wah!" the baby had jumped off his head and landed in front of the dog.

"Bwah!" Seikito gave a small cry as she was now pinned under the sprawled Tsuna, her face in his chest—he smelled nice like...soap—wow that was lame smell or was it? This was sad! Dame-Tsuna was taller than her! He didn't even seem to notice he was on her—how insulting! She was not his floor mat! She was Takeshi's doormat—wait...no that was still bad.

Pushing himself up by his hands, still not noticing the girl underneath him, Tsuna looked back towards Reborn who easily patted the small dog on the head. They were the same height almost... "A-aaah..."

"You're a loser who gets panicked easily in a crisis. You're the single middle-schooler on this Earth who's afraid of Chihuahuas."

"Not really. They are evil."

"H-Hie?" Tsuna cried out in alarm as he finally noticed he was atop a girl. Jumping up with a light flush Tsuna stared in a bit of horror. This was Namimori chu's ice queen—wait did she say they were evil? She didn't like them as well?

"Ciaossu." Reborn inclined his head towards Seikito. He knew the girl was there she was interesting to say the least. As he eyed her, he tilted his head to peer at Tsuna who seemed to be staring in wonder, "I'm Reborn."

"Mitarashi Seikito, but call me Sei." Seikito spoke with a friendly smile as she stood, brushing her skirt down, turning she stared at Tsuna before, "Damn it! You are taller than me too!" the whine was pituful as she gazed at Tsuna. That was so not fair!

Tsuna stood still, startled. The so called ice-queen just whined at him about...being...taller? A small laugh escaped as he stared at the blonde, "S-s...sorry...pft!"

Reborn watched the exchange with interest. This was very interesting.

Seikito noticed a girl off to the side watching. Stalker much...now only if she knew what she was saying...oh wait duh maybe she could. Her face was reading "I saw it!" saw what? Saw what? A weird look crossed Sei's face now, 'Her heart is already beating so fast? This girl has issues...' following her gaze she noticed it was on...Reborn? 'He is just so cute, I just want to hug him right now...' okay yeah that girl had issuuuuues! A snigger came forth as she fell just as...oh Sasagawa Kyoko. The girl was seriously annoying but she didn't know her that well...

"Aw, how cute!"

"Ciaossu."

"Hello."

Seikito concluded then and there that Reborn's high squeaky voice was just cute along with a weapon of mass destruction. Yeah...devil's cute...just like pineapple upside down cake. Though Kyoko in this image kind of ruined it but she did seem...nice enough. She thought the same way about Takeshi when they first met but...shaking her head she looked at Tsuna and blanched. He did NOT have a—dude he did! Dame-Tsuna liked Sasagawa Kyoko!

'The idol of Namimori chu, Sasagawa Kyoko-chan.' Tsuna's gaze then shifted up and he stiffened as he saw the brown haired girl slowly stalk over, "Guh!"

"Is this kid your younger brother?"

"Um, no he's not."

"He's mine!"

Tsuna's head whipped to Seikito who held a cheerful smile he then deadpanned, 'Why did she say that?' he glanced at Reborn, 'He didn't even say anything!'

Seikito mentally cackled as she saw the brown haired girl's expression. This was fun! She found something fun!

"Why are you wearing a suit?"

What? Was he supposed to go around naked? It was Seikito's turn to give a dry look while Tsuna held a small smile. Man people in Namimori were crack heads or something.

"Because I'm in the mafia."

'The mafia?' Tsuna stared down at Reborn mouth slightly a gap. What is this kid saying? Yeesh!

Kyoko clapped her hands together, "Wow that's so cool!" standing Kyoko gave a smile, "I'm going to be late for school, so see you later little boy—ah! Mitarashi-chan!" Kyoko turned to Seikito and gave a smile, "The ramen your shop serves is really good! I went there last night with my family...see you in class!"

"Ciao, ciao." Reborn waved goodbye to Kyoko liking how things were going. So now two people would think he was Seikito's little brother? Good, good...this means he can be where she is and he had a feeling that she would be around Tsuna—he would make sure of it.

"I'm going to be late too! See you later!"

Seikito watched as the two walked off before giving a small sigh. Well she can't hate Kyoko but she can dislike her innocent nature...had to be an act! No one their age could be like-...okay she gives up because Takeshi was just like that. Man the world was weird. With a small sigh she gave a nod, "See ya in class, Tsunayoshi-san! Otouto!"

"H-Hie? Don't go along with that!"

"Ciao, ciao, aneki."

"REBORN!"

"Hah, hah!"

Tsuna watched as Seikito trotted ahead to walk next to Kyoko before engaging his crush in conversation. That was weird...the idol and ice-queen-...Seikito was almost like a small penguin it was kind of cute—whoa he got smacked to many times today. Shaking his head he continued to stare after not yet aware of the gaze Reborn was giving him.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this is my try at a Katekyo Hitman Reborn paper clip. I seen alot with <strong>Snow Guardian **but never a blizzard. To me blizzard seems cooler my reasons?**

**A blizzard is a storm, a blizzard makes the sky seriously cloudly, a blizzard causes mist to rise and spread, a blizzard can make thunder happen at times, a blizzard also can happen with the sun out, a blizzard fills the sky, a blizzard is frozen rain.**

**To me a Blizzard is everything that the Vongola are! Well I hope this idea was okay...please R&R and give me some feed back! It would be great!**

***Japanese sweet dumpling**

***Otouto little brother**


	2. Mitarashi Seikito's Corner

**Mitarashi Seikito's Corner**

Hey guys! So apparently my darling mother—the author—is a bit side tracked as of late. Trust me she wants to continue and all but is sorta in a back and forth rush with different anime/manga, games, and cartoons. Such a scatter brain! Well then don't worry when the time comes if you actually read this little story and LURV me—I mean like me it will continue in due time! Well till I see you all again, Mitarashi Seikito is out!


End file.
